


Michael in the Morning

by askthealien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Where did Michael go?





	Michael in the Morning

It was a cold Friday morning when your phone went off. A text from your university saying that your classes had been canceled. You thought about going back to sleep, but when you rolled over Michael wasn’t there. You weren’t completely dependent on him, you could go to sleep by yourself, but your curiosity got the better of you. You pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around you as you walked downstairs. The wall leading down the stairs was full of pictures of you and the love of your life. In most of them, Michael was making a goofy face, but you’d get the occasional one where he isn’t looking. Those are your favorite, because he always looked subtly flawless.

You heard Michael’s voice before you saw him. “Oo, ina.” It waved you into the kitchen. “Magaling tayo.” You walked in to see him cooking in a long sleeve shirt and boxers. He was wearing his glasses, which was something that he rarely did now. It made him look like he was a younger man. He had the phone tucked between his ear and shoulder and was speaking in a mix of languages that you could barely understand. “Y/N? Está dormido.” You leaned against the wall, smiling at your boyfriend. “¿Quieres hablar con ellos?” His mother must’ve said no. “Bye, mom.” He hung up the phone and went back to cooking.

It wasn’t rare to see Michael cooking. He loved to show you recipes he had been taught growing up. You cleared your throat alerting him to your presence. “Oh, hey.” He said, turning around. His smile could’ve lit up the room for a million years. “What are you doing up? You don’t have to get ready for another hour.” You walked over to him and leaned your chin on his shoulder. He rubs your back.

“My classes were cancelled. So, I’m just going to hang out around here today.” Michael was thrilled. He could take off work and spend the whole day with you. You looked into the pan to see what he was making. It wasn’t something you’d seen Michael make before. The food looked looked chocolate and vanilla swirl. “What is that?” You stepped back so that Michael could continue cooking. He took the top off of the pan and a sweet smell filled the room. He stirred it and you could see that it wasn’t just chocolate.

“It’s Champorado. Chocolate rice, usually served with fish, but I figured you wouldn’t want that part.” You shook your head. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. It’s not ready yet, but it will be soon.” You took your blanket and sat at the table watching your incredible boyfriend make breakfast. You wondered how you had gotten so lucky as to get someone like him, but decided not to question whatever divine power had blessed you with an angel. Michael finished cooking and brought the food over to you. “Do you want to watch crappy daytime talk shows after this?” He smiled that classic Michael smile.


End file.
